The present invention relates generally to traffic control systems and more specifically to, a red light violator warning system.
In general, traffic management systems are utilized to control the operation of traffic signals along arterial roads. The goal of the traffic management system is to maximize vehicle throughput on the arterial road while minimizing delays. Traffic signal controllers are used to control the operation of traffic signals along the arterial roads and to adjust the signal phasing and timing based on the time and day of the week.
Currently, many traffic management systems include red light violator detection systems that are configured to detect the violation of red light and to record the violations. These red light violator detection systems typically include one or more sensors that are configured to detect that a vehicle has violated a camera that captures one or more images of the violation, such as images of the driver of the vehicle and the license plate of the vehicle.
While red light violator detection systems are useful for detecting the violation of a red light and providing data to generate a citation for the offending driver, the red light violator detection systems are not configured to enhance the safety of the intersection by alerting the other drivers in the intersection that a red light violation is about to occur.